Confiance
by donnaqueenly
Summary: La guerre fait rage et le nom de la famille Malefoy est ternis. Drago a une mission à accomplir, mais à qui faire confiance en ces temps sombres ?


**Titre** : Confiance

**Epoque** : 6ème année d'Harry Potter

**Idée** : Un lemon que j'ai voulut développer.

**Résumé **: La guerre fait rage et le nom de la famille Malefoy est ternis. Drago a une mission à accomplir, mais à qui faire confiance en ces temps sombres ?

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Disclamer** : Bla bla bla… Tout le monde le sait, je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. Rien n'est à moi (je ne suis pas JKR) et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur mes écrits !

**Rating **: M Pour les scènes explicites et le langage.

**Avertissement **: Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Bêta**: Voracity666

**Note de l'auteur**: **Mon tout premier Os… je n'y suis pas habituée, et je trouve que j'aurais pu écrire d'autre chose, détailler, approfondir… mais cela ne serait plus un Os ! Et même si c'est du déjà vu, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Confiance**_

Drago Malefoy ferma les yeux en gémissant. C'était trop bon. Il se concentra sur les sensations que lui procuraient les mains qui caressaient son corps, ce souffle au niveau de son oreille qui le faisait frissonner, cette langue qui lui léchait le cou… Mais par dessus tout, ce qui lui faisait perdre pied, ce qui lui faisait oublier le monde jusqu'à son propre nom, c'était ce sexe qui entrait et sortait en lui avec un mélange de brutalité et de sensualité.

Par Salazar, il voudrait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais !

Gémissant de plus en plus, il écarta encore plus les jambes. Il mit les mains sur les fesses de son amant et accentua la cadence. Il le voulait au plus profond de lui. Quand une des mains qui parcourraient son corps s'attarda sur son téton droit, il se cambra de plus belle.

-Regarde-moi !

Le blond fut parcouru d'un frisson plus intense. C'était un ordre. Autoritaire, qui n'acceptait aucune résistance. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il adorait ça. Quand son amant parlait avec cette voix rauque en utilisant cette langue qu'il était le seul à parler dans tout le château.

-Malefoy, regarde-moi ! Répéta son amant en parlant normalement.

Alors, il capitula. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de lui tenir tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard mercure à ce regard qu'il détestait tant. Oui il détestait ce regard. Quand on parlait de son amant, c'était la première chose que la population sorcière aimait chez lui. Alors que cela lui appartenait. Cela l'énervait.

Mais qu'importe, Il voulait qu'il le regarde, alors il le ferait.

Son amant s'était redressé, et tout en continuant ses vas et viens, il avait toujours une main sur son téton et l'autre sur sa hampe qu'il caressait au rythme de ses coups de reins.

-Mhmm… dit-il en refermant les yeux.

-Malefoy !

Bordel, il ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix et le laisser profiter de l'instant ? Mais il obéit quand même. Encore une fois il ancra son regard à celui de son amant. Celui-ci accélérait la cadence. Drago allait venir. Il le sentait. Mais il se retenait.

Malgré l'accélération du rythme, les caresses sur son sexe, et ce regard qui le déshabillait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Oui, Drago Malefoy faisait tout pour faire durer ce moment.

Malheureusement pour lui, son amant le connaissait trop bien. Non seulement, il touchait cette boule de nerf qui lui faisait perdre toute retenue, mais en plus il souriait.

Et ce fut ce geste qui lui fit rendre les armes. Car les sourires de son amant étaient rares. Oh, il souriait beaucoup devant les autres mais c'était des sourires faux. Non, les sourires qui lui réservait étaient sincères et donc à ses yeux, précieux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se levait le matin.

Plus tard, lorsque leur respiration devint normale, et que le froid les fit frissonner, Drago prit sa baguette et fit venir la couverture qui était tombée au sol lors de leur ébat pour les couvrir. Il regarda le réveil et soupira.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'endormir, dit-il d'une voix fatigué. Tu ne pourras pas être à ton dortoir au réveil de tes camarades.

-Je suis bien là… Répondit son amant d'une voix endormie.

Drago sourit. Bien sûr que son amant était bien dans ses bras. Il lui caressa sa chevelure brune en désordre et répliqua.

-On a Rogue en premier cours, demain. Évites d'attirer l'attention sur toi en étant en retard…

-C'est pas grave, il me mettra en binôme avec toi et on aura la meilleur note pour notre potion que tu auras réussit… Rien de nouveau à l'horizon, Malefoy.

-Potter…

-Je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

-Dis-moi, comment font Granger et Weasley pour te supporter à longueur de journée ?

Harry Potter le regarda un instant et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

-Ne me cherche pas demain, je vais sortir avec Dumbledore en fin d'après-midi.

Le blond le regarda surpris. Jamais, depuis qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, ils ne parlaient vraiment. Ils baisaient et s'en allaient chacun de leur côté. Jamais ils ne prévoyaient de rendez-vous. Ils se croisaient et se laissaient emporter… Mais jamais, ils…

-Malefoy ?

-…Et tu vas où ? Pour que tu quittes l'école avec le directeur en personne, cela doit être sérieux !

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il n'a rien voulut me dire… Je ne sais pas quand je vais entrer, alors ne ferme pas la porte de ta chambre, je viendrais ici dès que j'arriverai.

-Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Devant le regard septique du brun, il poursuivit :

-Tu ne penses pas que tes deux amis t'attendront dans votre salle commune ?

Il vit Potter faire la moue. Il sourit et resserra son étreinte et poursuivit :

-On ne se voit pas demain, Potter, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pas dire que l'on va arrêter… de se voir…

-Comme si tu le pouvais, Malefoy. Tu es trop accro de mon sexe pour ça !

-Et c'est celui qui à chaque fois qu'il me voit, me saute dessus pour me déshabiller, qui me dit ça ?

-Avoue que tu aimes ça, Malefoy…

-Avoue que tu m'aimes, Potter.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, en s'embrassant.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était partit pour un second round !

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy fit une grimace. Il était dans la Grande Salle, à la table de sa maison devant son petit déjeuner quand Harry Potter et ses chiens de garde firent leurs entrées. Le brun était plus fatigué que jamais et semblait se faire engueuler par la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Le blond détourna le regard. Ces stupides Griffons pouvaient bien avoir leurs problèmes, il avait les siens à régler. Il soupira et regarda le pancake qu'il avait en main. De couleur doré qui lui faisait penser à la peau mate de Potter. Il ferma les yeux.

Potter. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur son lait au chocolat, son esprit se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs :

C'était lors du premier jour de la rentrée de la sixième année. Il se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses amis quand il avait remarqué la présence du Balafré au niveau des bagages. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au château, il fit partir ses amis devant et après avoir lancé un sort de silence et de « repousse-personne » à la porte du compartiment, il le fit tomber.

Le voir à ses pied, après l'avoir enroulé autour d'une corde qui lui empêchait tout mouvement, lui fit plaisir. Après les insultes de bases, il lui fit remarquer qu'il avait changé et qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Qu'il devait surveiller son derrière car il vengerait son père qui était à Azkaban par sa faute.

Il voulut l'humilier en le laissant là sur le plancher. Mais quand il effectua un pas en arrière pour quitter la pièce son regard se posa sur l'entre-jambe du brun qui était gonflée à cause de la compression de la corde.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, il se mit à saliver. Potter semblait avoir été bien gâté par la nature. Et puis, qu'y avait-il de pire que de se faire surprendre le sexe à l'air par un inconnu ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'accroupit pour enlever le pantalon du brun. Sans s'occuper des supplications et des menace de mort que disait celui-ci, il libéra le sexe de sa prison de vêtements.

Il aurait dut partir et le laisser à son sort. Il aurait put, mais au lieu de ça, il se mit à caresser le membre qu'il avait en main. Il était comme hypnotisé. Et sans réfléchir, il passa la langue sur le gland qui le narguait. Cela avait bon goût. Ayant perdu tout sens de raisonnement, le blond se mit à honorer de sa bouche ce sexe qui ne cessait de grossir.

Il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas ce morceau de chair qu'il léchait, suçait, mordait et caressait. Et lorsque Potter lui supplia de le libérer afin, avait-il dit, de lui donner du plaisir à lui aussi, il obéit. Son esprit était court-circuité. Libéré, le brun avait tenu sa promesse. Il lui avait montré qu'il savait se servir de ce membre qui le rendait fou.

Ce soir là, Potter et lui avaient raté la répartition des nouvelles premières années.

Leur deuxième fois fut lors d'une nuit où il effectuait son devoir de préfet. Il était tombé sur le brun qui essayait de fuir Miss Teigne. Un regard, les voilà qui s'enfermaient dans une salle de classe, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains arrachant leur pantalon afin de libérer leurs sexes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le préfet regagnait sa chambre, en claudicant, car comme la première fois Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il était comblé.

Le temps passa et leur rencontre se faisait toujours au hasard. Quand ils étaient entourés de leurs proches, ils ne s'insultaient plus. Aux yeux de tous, chacun des deux « princes » ennemis semblaient avoir d'autre chat à fouetter.

La première fois que Potter vit la marque sur son bras gauche lui avait fait peur. Le brun avait arrêté les caresses et ne détachait pas son regard de son bras. Alors le blond lui avait fait rappeler qui il était. Il lui avait dit qu'un jour il le tuerait de ses propre mains. Il le lui avait reproché encore une fois l'emprisonnement de son père.

Mais Potter n'avait pas réagit. Du moins pas de la manière qu'il l'espérait. Car cette nuit-là, le brun prit son temps. Cette nuit-là, le brun lui fit l'amour pour la première fois. Ce fut ce soir-là, qu'il avait décidé de tuer toute les personnes qui avaient touché au brun. À commencer par cette pleurnicheuse de Cho des Serdaigles et la Belette femelle qui se voyait déjà comme la future Madame Potter.

Il se souvint que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Potter lui avait dit qu'il tuerait Voldemort pour avoir osé le marquer.

Ce fut la seule et la dernière fois qu'ils en parlaient. Depuis, le brun était son amant la nuit et il s'en contentait. Il pouvait de cette manière se consacrer à la mission que lui avait donné le lord en journée.

Enfin ça, c'était avant que Potter ne réussisse à faire faux bond à ses amis et vienne le trouver en plein jour pour une partie de jambes en l'air très intense, car il ne pouvait plus se passer de son corps ! Et comme le brun était un bon coup, il ne disait jamais non. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, non ?

-À quoi tu penses, Dray ? Lui demanda Grégory en le faisant ramener au présent.

-Rien qui te concerne, Répondit le blond en se levant tout en soupirant.

De toutes façons aujourd'hui, Potter serait absent. Il avait donc le temps de s'occuper de sa tâche. Il sortit de la grande salle quant il fut arrêté par Zabini.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Le blond le détailla des pieds à la tête. Le noir pouvait être ce que Potter et sa clique appelaient un « Ami » à ses yeux. Il est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient et se connaissaient bien. Mais voilà, il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler de si urgent qui ne peut pas attendre que l'on soit dans notre salle commune ?

-…C'est personnel, fit le noir gêné.

-De tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Nott ?

-Non ! S'écria Blaise d'un coup. C'est finit ! C'est du passé !

-Oh, je vois. Donc qui est le remplaçant ?

Le noir soupira. Il le regarda et lui dit d'une traite :

-Je sais que le maître t'a donné une mission, Dray.

Le blond le regarda surpris. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne !

-Et je sais que tu couches avec Potter.

Le peu de couleur qu'il avait quitta le visage du blond. Son ventre se contracta de douleur. Il avait été découvert ! Ses deux secrets… Les seules choses qu'il gardait pour lui avait été découvert ! Alors… Tout le monde le savait ? On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ! Mais depuis quand avait-il perdu son masque de Malefoy ? Depuis quand…

-Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne le sait, lui dit Blaise comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Tu es très discret, et je suis sûr que personne ne se doute de l'identité de ton amant.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Je voulais te parler en privé et je t'ai suivit, et… Je suis tombé sur une scène… On va dire très chaude…

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Hier après-midi.

Drago ferma les yeux. C'était la faute de ce satané Balafré ! La veille, Celui-ci était venu le trouver après son entraînement de Quidditch et l'avait prit dans la douche même alors que le blond lui avait demandé de patienter jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais non, Monsieur le Survivant avait trop envie !

-Drago, poursuivit le noir d'une voix grave. Tout comme toi, j'ai reçut la marque cet été…

-Tais-toi ! Mais tu es fou de parler de ça maintenant ! Le coupa le blond paniqué.

-Il n'y a personne, Dray ! Tout le monde est dans la Grande salle !

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir moi ! Si tu sais ce que je dois faire, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix ?

-… Tu vas quand même le faire ?! Lui demanda Blaise surpris.

Le blond le regarda un instant septique. Et s'il était au service du maître pour vérifier l'avancée de sa tâche ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait reçut la marque lui aussi ?

-Dray… Je croyais…

-Tu croyais quoi, Blaise ? Que j'allais me défiler ?

-… Mais Potter…

-Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! De toutes façons, je vais y veiller personnellement !

Le blond sortit sa baguette alors que Blaise lui dit :

-Pas le sort d'oubliette, Dray, car je reviendrais te voir pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis amoureux d'un Rouge et Or et il fait partie du camp de Potter et je ne veux me battre contre lui !

Drago, qui avait commencé à dire la formule du sort s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien entendus ? Zabini était amoureux ?

Devant le silence du blond, le noir poursuivit plus calmement :

-Je ne veux plus de ma place de mangemort, Dray. Et comme je sais que toi et… Enfin je voulais que tu me prennes avec toi.

-… Que je te prenne avec moi ? Mais pourquoi faire !

-Ben… Il… Potter a vu ta marque n'est ce pas ? Et il est toujours avec toi…. Donc j'en ai déduis que tu étais un infiltré…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es un espion de l'Ordre chez les mangemort. N'est ce pas ? De toute façon c'est logique ! Il ne serait pas à tes côtés sinon !

-Blaise. Je. Ne. Travaille. Pas. Pour. L'Ordre !

Devant le regard perdu de son camarade, il poursuivit :

-Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée, je ferrais ce que m'a dit mon maître. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider !

Sur ces derniers mots, il le contourna et poursuivit son chemin. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à calmer les ardeurs de Potter !

**OoooOoooO**

Drago regardait le plafond de sa chambre de préfet. Le sourire aux lèvres, il laissa Potter lui baiser la mâchoire, le cou et descendre vers le téton droit.

-Tu es vraiment insatiable, tu le sais ça ?

-Comme si cela te dérangeait Malefoy. Dis plutôt que tu en es heureux !

Le brun l'embrassa puis se leva, tandis que le blond soupira.

-Je devine que tu n'a pas fais le devoir de Potion pour Vendredi ? demanda t-il alors qu'il le regardait s'habiller

-Merde ! C'est pour vendredi ?!

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Potter.

-Oh, arrête ! Je vais copier sur ton devoir et j'aurai une mauvaise note ! Tout le monde sait que Rogue me déteste !

-Et si je décidais de ne pas te laisser copier mon devoir ?

Harry Potter, qui avait fini de s'habiller, le regarda avec un sourire. Il s'avança vers lui et sans prévenir s'empara de ses lèvres. Drago ferma les yeux. Les baisers du brun le rendaient fous. Comme sa manière de faire l'amour, il mélangeait tendresse, brutalité et possessivité.

Par Merlin, pourquoi s'était-il habillé ?

Puis le baiser s'arrêta. Il regarda son visage. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille qu'il voulait caresser, cette cicatrice au milieu du front qu'il avait fini par adorer, ses yeux trop vert qui n'exprimaient que du désir, cette bouche gonflée et rougie par leur précédent baiser.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il le voulait.

-Je dois partir Malefoy.

Le blond hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, car il n'avait pas confiance à sa voix.

-Regarde-moi.

Il obéit. Il poussa un soupir et se cambra alors que le brun recommençait de lui donner des baiser sur son torse.

-Décidément, tu es vraiment insatiable !

-Avoue que tu aimes ça, Malefoy .

-Avoue que tu m'aimes, Potter.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy se plaça devant la cheminée de sa chambre où crépitait un feu. Potter venait de le quitter et la pièce sentait le sexe. Il touchait ses lèvres en repensant à leur dernier baiser. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait au balafré. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Que faire ?

La réalité le rattrapait : il ne pouvait pas vivre une aventure avec Potter et servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en même temps!

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il aimerait s'afficher avec le brun. Il aimerait pouvoir l'embrasser à chaque fois que l'envie le prenait, avoir des projets d'avenir en commun et pourquoi ne pas avoir un enfant qui grandirait au Manoir…

Non. Cela n'était pas possible. Potter était la personne à abattre pour le maître. De plus, s'il ne menait pas à bien sa mission, il risquait de tuer sa mère. Et ça, il ne supporterait pas.

Il devait faire un choix : Son aventure avec Potter ou la vie de sa mère ? À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Même si une aventure publique avec le balafré était tentante, il choisirait sa mère. Après tout, chaque aventure avait une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que sa mère… Peu importe ce qui se passera, elle serait toujours de son côté.

Il soupira. Il devait laisser Potter. Potter et ses baisers. Potter et ses regards envoûtants. Potter et ses sourires à faire fondre les plus grands mages noirs. Potter et son corps de rêve. Potter et son sexe.

Alors que les images de toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour vinrent remplirent sa tête, les larmes coulaient sur son visage et ses doigts se crispaient sur le rebord de la cheminée.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser. Mais comment oublier ? Comment ne pas se souvenir des yeux bleus larmoyants qui le suppliaient ? Il augmenta la pression de l'eau froide. Il devait mourir. Malgré lui les images s'emparèrent de son esprit.

Le maître l'avait appelé car sa mission prenait trop de temps à ses yeux. Le jeune garçon lui avait alors expliqué les problèmes qu'il rencontrait mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire. Après l'avoir humilié publiquement devant d'autres mangemorts en lui rappelant que les Malefoy n'étaient que des lâches, il l'avait envoyé sur le terrain pour « l'initier » en compagnie de sa tante Bellatrix.

Il devait réussir ce test pour sa mère.

Il était donc partie tuer une famille entière moldue quelconque à l'aide d'un couteau.

Il entendait encore les rires de Bellatrix qui le félicitait, les cris des membres de la famille qui pleuraient, les supplications du garçon de son âge qui lui demandait de lui laisser la vie et la petite fille de trois ans qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardait en pleurant tout en appelant sa maman qu'il venait de tuer devant elle.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang pour étouffer le cri de rage qui voulait sortir de sa gorge.

Il avait tué.

Il était devenu un assassin. Au même titre que le maître. Et si cela ce savait il irait à Azkaban. Comme son père. Sa mère mourra de chagrin. Il ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait froid. Il voulait mourir à son tour. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Pas après avoir vu le regard de la petite fille de trois ans.

Il ne sut combien de temps qu'il resta là. Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, des bras qui l'entourèrent, qui le portèrent et des voix qui parlèrent. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter. À quoi bon ?

La petite fille ne pourrait pas revivre. Alors il sombra dans le noir en espérant pouvoir la rejoindre afin de s'excuser.

**OoooOoooO**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il soupira en reconnaissant les lieux. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie du château. Il n'était pas mort.

Alors que ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer il sentit une pression au niveau de sa main droite. Il vit un Harry Potter qui dormait tout en lui serrant la main. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Cela remontait à quand la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Le brun quittait le château en compagnie du directeur de plus en plus régulièrement. Comment le brun réagirait s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait ?

Accepterait-il de continuer de lui faire l'amour ? À lui faire oublier tout le reste ?

-Drago… Tu es réveillé ?

Ses reniflements l'avaient réveillé. Qu'allait-il dire ? Est-ce lui qui l'avait amené ici ? Il libéra de force sa main droite et essuya son visage. En tant normal, un Malefoy ne pleurait pas. En tant normal, un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui il avait le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Même si son nom avait perdu de sa prestance comme le lui avait si bien rappelé le Maître, il avait droit de se laisser aller, hein ?

-Drago…

Potter s'allongea à ses côtés et le pris dans les bras, alors que ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Laisse-toi aller… disait le brun d'une voix cassé. Vas-y, pleure, Il y a juste moi.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Il ne le savait. La seule chose qu'il se souvient avant qu'il ne sombre au pays des rêve c'est d'avoir entendu Potter dire :

-Je les tuerai. Pour t'avoir fais pleurer, je les tuerai tous.

**OoooOoooO**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Drago se trouva toujours à l'infirmerie. Il chercha Potter des yeux mais seul Blaise Zabini se trouvait à son chevet.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, Dray !

-… Mhm.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu nous as fait peur !

-Zabini, tais toi, s'il-te plaît.

Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulait les bras de Potter. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait oublier ses actes Et il n'y avait que Potter qui arrivait à lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre nom.

Il entendit le noir soupirer et dire en plaçant un flacon au niveau des yeux :

-Pomfresh a dit de te donner ça à ton réveil.

Sans un mot, il avala le contenu de la fiole tout en grimaçant, puis il se rallongea sur le lit.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-C'est Rogue et moi qui t'avons trouvé.

Devant le regard surpris du blond, le noir s'expliqua :

-On avait le devoir que Mc Go nous avait demandé de faire et comme on devait le faire en commun, je suis venu te chercher dans ta chambre. Comme tu ne répondais pas, au début j'ai crut que tu t'étais absenté, ou que tu étais avec Potter. Mais tu n'es pas venu manger à la Grande Salle lors du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, alors je me suis inquiété. Je suis alors parti voir Rogue afin qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte… Et nous t'avons trouvé dans la douche, habillé sous le jet froid. Tu étais glacé, Dray… J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort !

-…

-C'est Rogue qui t'a porté jusqu'ici. Si tu l'avais vu… Il a pleuré, Drago. Quand il t'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il te demandait de t'accrocher, il… pleurait. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Potter ? C'est lui…

-Ce n'est pas lui. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ma vie privé ne te regarde pas, Zabini.

-…

-…Est-ce que… Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vus ?

-Oui. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves… Mais tu sais, on s'en foutait. Tu es resté toute la nuit sous l'eau froide, Drago ! Imagine que…

-Qu'est ce qui se dit de moi ? Depuis quand je suis ici ?

Son camarade soupira et dit :

-Cela fait trois jours que tu es ici. Et pour ce qui se dit… certains disent que tu t'es battu avec Potter et d'autre que tu as essayé de te suicider.

Drago ferma les yeux.

-… Je vais te laisser… Tu as besoin de repos.

Il l'entendit sortir. Alors voilà comment Potter était au courant.

**OoooOoooO**

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Il ne le savait. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne dormait plus. À quoi bon ? À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la petite fille aux yeux bleus revenait le hanter. Il était fatigué de s'excuser. Il en avait assez de passer ses nuit à pleurer.

Pour ne pas dormir, il étudiait. Encore et encore. Il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'étudier. Il ne s'occupait plus de la tâche que le maître lui avait donné. S'il ne se trouvait pas en cours, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il ne parlait plus à personne. On pouvait le voir quelque fois avec Blaise Zabini mais c'était seulement durant les intercours et ils ne se parlaient pas.

De toutes façons, parler de quoi ?

Il venait de terminer son entraînement de Quidditch. Il voulait prendre une douche et il ne voulait pas marcher jusque dans sa chambre pour se doucher. Il haussa les épaules. Il utiliserait les vestiaires. Sans s'occuper des différents commentaires du reste de son équipe, il attendit que tout le monde quitte les lieux pour entrer dans la douche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps.

C'est alors qu'une main lui caressa le dos. Il se retourna et se perdit dans le regard émeraude de son amant.

-Tu es revenu.

Ce n'était pas une question. De toute façon Potter ne faisait que des allers et retours entre le château et d'autres endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le brun hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire. Son sourire. En tant normal cela lui procurait un frisson et une fierté sans nom, mais depuis la petite fille aux yeux bleus, plus rien ne le faisait frissonner.

-Je suis arrivé lors de ton entraînement. J'ai dut attendre que ton équipe quitte les lieux pour rentrer. Comment vas-tu ?

Drago le regarda agacé. Depuis quand Potter était bavard ? En guise de réponse, il s'approcha de lui et tout en ne quittant pas du regard, il se mit à lui retirer sa blouse.

-Drago, tu es fatigué… Je ne suis pas venu pour…

-Potter, tais-toi et prends-moi !

Il entendit le brun pousser un gémissement au moment où il lui avait prit son entrejambe dans sa main.

-… Malefoy… Tu n'es pas en état… Tu

Mais Drago le coupa en lui prenant les lèvres. Il sourit quand il senti le brun capituler en malaxant le téton droit.

-D'accord, Malefoy. Je vais m'occuper toi…

-On t'a déjà dis que tu étais bavard ?

Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ses mains le caressaient. Il était tellement pris dans le baiser et les caresses qu'il ne sut pas à quel moment que Potter l'avait allongé au sol. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, celui-ci lui mordillait les tétons tout en le masturbant. Il se cambra sous les sensations que lui procurait la main. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

-… Potter…

Son amant laissa le sein droit et descendit vers son sexe en laissant une traînée humide. Lorsqu'il prit le membre désiré en bouche, Drago poussa un cri qui n'était pas masculin. Il plaqua ses mains dans la chevelure brune afin d'imposer son rythme, mais le brun le lui empêcha en les lui bloquant avec les siennes.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Comme à son habitude, Drago capitula. De toutes façons, Potter n'attendit pas sa réponse puisqu'il se mit à utiliser, en plus de sa bouche, ses mains. Sa hampe et ses testicules étaient sucés, mordillés et caressés. Puis son intimité fut envahit. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il ne sentit pas que Potter glissait son index en lui. C'est quand il commença à le faire tourner qu'il gémit, mais dit, le souffle coupé :

-Plus… Potter, plus !

Merci, Merlin, son amant lui obéit et enfonça un deuxième doigt. Avec ses deux doigts Potter, l'avait fouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui fit gémir plus fort et se cambrer de pus belle. Puis ce fut le déluge au niveau des sensations : avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, Potter jouait avec sa prostate et avec son autre main il le masturbait de plus en plus vite.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il supporta ce traitement. Mais quand il se libéra, il hurla le prénom de Potter, en se répandant sur son propre torse.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle quand il sentit une caresse sur son torse. Son amant le nettoyait. Mais quand il sentit qu'il l'attirait à lui en lui mettant les jambes au niveau de ses épaules, il le regarda et constata qu'il s'était déshabillé à son tour et le regardait avec son fameux sourire. Était-ce lui, où le brun était devenu beau ? D'une voix rauque, il lui demanda :

-Potter ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il voulut répondre, mais poussa à la place un cri de pur plaisir. Potter venait de le pénétrer d'un coup et avait touché sa prostate ! Sur le coup, son excitation qui s'était estompé avec le précédant orgasme revint de plus belle à tel point cela lui fit mal. Mais cette douleur fut vite oubliée devant les coups de buttoirs de son amant qui lui donnait un plaisir son nom.

-Regarde-moi.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé les yeux. Quand il obéit, ce fut pour se noyer dans une mer émeraude.

-… Harry…

-Touche-toi, Drago.

Comme un automate, il s'exécuta. De toutes façons, il savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait ni où il était et ni qui il était. La seule chose que son esprit arrivait à ce souvenir était le mot qu'il ne cessait de dire :

-Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…..

-C'est bien, Drago. Laisse toi aller… Viens, mon dragon, viens pour moi…

Alors quand le plaisir fut trop intense, il explosa une seconde fois. Il sentit plus qu'il ne fit attention que son amant effectua encore quelques vas et vients pour exploser à son tour, et s'écrouler sur lui.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago soupira en se relisant. Il se trouvait à la bibliothèque et il terminait son devoir de sortilège. Il devait rendre un parchemin de trente centimètres sur les conséquences d'un sort qu'il étudiait, mais il n'était pas très satisfait de sa conclusion.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Lui demanda une voix qui lui fit lever la tête.

En reconnaissant Adrian Pucey, un élève de sa maison, il répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Je ne pense pas que toutes les tables de cette bibliothèque soient prises, Pucey. Va donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, fit le nouveau venu qui s'installa en face de lui.

-Que veux-tu Pucey ?

-Te demander où tu en es avec ta mission.

Drago pâlit en le regardant.

-Le maître à été très content de tes performances chez les Watson, il y a deux semaines. D'après ta tante tu es né pour ce job, Malefoy.

-…

-Allons ne sois pas timide. Après tout, un Malefoy fait toujours les choses à la perfection, n'est ce pas ? Mais il a été déçut d'apprendre que tu as voulut te suicider après ça.

-Que veux-tu Pucey ? Répéta le blond d'une voix froide.

-Je te l'ai dit : le maître m'envoie t'aider pour ta mission.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Oh je te crois. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle. Comme ça même si on ne travaille pas ensemble, je pourrais quand même voir ton avancée et je pourrai prévenir le maître.

En guise de réponse, le blond se leva en rangeant ses affaires.

-Au fait, Malefoy, tu as rendez-vous avec ta tante samedi. Vous devez vous rendre à Godric's Hollow. Le maître vous attendra sur place.

Drago sortit de la bibliothèque sans se retourner tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

**OoooOoooO**

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, Potter. Termine ta nuit et laisse-moi faire la potion.

Ils étaient en cours de potion et Rogues les avait mis en binôme ensemble. La potion à réaliser n'était pas compliquée, mais Drago n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa conversation avec Pucey. Il allait être suivit. Tout le temps.

-Tu t'es trompé, Malefoy. Tu as mis les feuilles de menthe, alors qu'il fallait mettre les racines de mandragore !

-Quoi ? Merde !

Il soupira. Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Comment avait-il put faire une erreur que même les premières années ne feraient pas ! Potter posa discrètement la main sur sa cuisse.

-Repose-toi, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais reprendre depuis le début.

-Parce que tu va y arriver ? Je suis sûr que tu va faire exploser le chaudron !

-Avoue que tu aimerais bien ça, Malefoy.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes Potter.

Il rougit. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? En public en plus ! Il perdait la raison ! Il se leva et d'un sort fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron. Il fallait recommencer.

-Malefoy…

-Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Il sentit que son voisin s'était figé.

-… Quoi ?

-Potter, je suis surveillé. Tu l'oublies peut-être mais j'ai la marque. Donc on arrête, c'est tout.

-Comment ça, « c'est tout » ?

-Putain, sers-toi de ta cervelle pour une fois, Potter !

-Je n'en ai pas, tu t'en souviens ? Tu ne cesses de me le dire. Alors expliques-moi, pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-C e n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler !

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! Et je te connais, tu vas me fuir maintenant !

-Comme si cela t'empêcherais de faire ce que tu as envie de faire !

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit !

-Potter, je t'ai dis que ce n'est pas le moment !

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le brun détourna le regard énervé. Il soupira. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur dispute. Il recommença la potion depuis le début et déclara d'une voix douce :

-… J'ai une mission à faire. Et le maître m'a mis en binômes avec une autre personne. Et même si on ne nous verra pas collé l'un à l'autre, mon binôme ne me lâchera pas des yeux. Et je ne veux pas qu'il découvre pour nous.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Malefoy. Il n'a qu'à le découvrir et le crier sous tout les toits, je n'ai rien à cacher. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je tuerai Voldemort.

-Mais en attendant que tu le tues, je suis marqué et si je ne lui obéis pas, une personne qui m'est chère mourra. Alors, si je compte un peu pour toi, S'il-te plaît, arrêtons.

Merde, voilà que ses yeux lui piquaient. Depuis quand était-il devenu si sensible ?

Potter lui caressa la main en lui prenant les ingrédients qu'il hachait pour le faire à sa place.

-Je n'arrêterai pas, Drago. Parce que tu comptes pour moi.

-Potter…

-Quelle est ta mission ?

-Arrêtes-ça.

-Je suis sérieux, je veux t'aider. Ou mieux, dis-moi qui est ton binôme, je le mettrai hors service !

-Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi votre chaudron est vide ? Fit la voix de leur professeur de Potion qui les fit sursauter.

-Heu… Je me suis trompé dans l'ordre des ingrédients, Professeur, dit le blond en se reprenant vite. J'ai donc prit l'initiative de recommencer.

Son parrain le regarda avec insistance et finit par dire :

-Bien. Mais je voudrais vous voir à la fin du cours, Monsieur Malefoy.

Le blond hocha la tête et le professeur partit.

-Ça ira ? demanda Potter en le regardant.

Le blond hocha la tête et se concentra sur sa potion.

**OoooOoooO**

-Comment vas-tu, Drago ?

La question était autoritaire et exigeait une réponse vraie. Comme il le lui avait demandé, Drago était venu voir son parrain une fois que le cours était terminé.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ne me ment pas jeune homme. Je sais ce qui c'est passé il y a deux semaine, et la raison…

-Je ne veux plus en parler ! Ce qui est passé, est passé et rien ne pourra le changer. Je vous répète je vais bien.

Severus le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Il sortit de sa robe plusieurs fioles et lui dit en les lui tendant :

-Ce sont des potions pour dormir, Drago. Tu en a besoin, les cernes ne te vont pas. Et même si tu les caches, je les vois.

L'adolescent les prit sans rien dire.

-Le maître à demander à Pucey de se mettre avec toi pour ta mission. Est-il venu te voir ?

Devant le silence du blond, il reprit :

-Drago… Je sais que depuis cet été tu te crois seul, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a pleins de gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi et qui sont prêt à t'épauler…

-Je n'ai besoin de personne. Mon père n'a peut-être pas réussit à satisfaire le maître, mais moi je le ferai et…

-Arrête ça, Drago ! Tu crois toujours que c'est un jeu ? Tu as oublié la famille Watson ? Tu as oublié dans quel état tu t'es trouvé après avoir suivit les ordres du maître ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'es trouvé ce matin là ?! Alors arrêtes de te montrer plus fort que tu ne l'es, surtout devant moi !

-Cela n'arrivera plus. J'ai rendez vous avec le maître samedi à Godric's Hollow. Je ne flancherai pas.

-… Quoi ? Tu as quoi ?

Drago lui lança un regard froid.

-Le maître m'attends à Godric's Hollow samedi. Comme la dernière fois, je dois croiser Tante Bella à Pré-Au-Lard. Puis grâce à elle nous tranplanerons directement là-bas. Je suis surpris que tu ne le saches pas. Si tu es au courant pour Pucey, alors…

-Je n'ai pas put assister à toute la réunion, je devais venir ici d'urgence, le coupa son parrain. Écoutes, tu retourne dans ta chambre et bois cette potion, tu as besoin de sommeil. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, je vais prévenir tes professeurs. Va, maintenant.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit de la salle.

**OoooOoooO**

Les sorts pleuvaient de partout. Il se baissa pour en éviter un et lança un sort de jambe en coton sans voir qui il visait. Après avoir regardé de chaque côté il se leva et courut jusqu'à l'arbre qu'il avait repéré et se cacha derrière pour reprendre son souffle.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Il était venu au rendez-vous auprès de son maître mais l'Ordre du Phoenix leur avait tendu une embuscade.

En découvrant ça, le maître avait transplané et d'autre mangemorts étaient venus les aider. Mais bien vite, il avait comprit que leurs adversaires gagnaient le combat. Lui-même n'était pas près à se battre. Pourtant, comme promis, il n'avait pas flanché et malgré la peur de ce premier combat, il avait bien combattu.

Beaucoup de ses collègues avaient transplané. Mais comme il ne pouvait faire de même, il était venu se cacher derrière ce gros arbre.

Mais comment l'Ordre avait été au courant ? Y avait-il une taupe parmi ses confrères ? Zabini ? Mais non. Le noir ignorait son programme du jour. Pucey ? Non, cela semblait impossible. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, son binôme voulait gravir les échelons près du maître…

-Malefoy ?

Il sursauta en entendant son nom et se figea en découvrant son amant qui se tenait devant lui.

-Potter ?

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de lui. Sans parler, il lui enleva son masque et l'embrassa.

C'était magique. Il oublia tout. L'ordre, les mangemorts, la bataille qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là, pour ne penser qu'a cette langue qui le rendait fou.

Quand son amant le lâcha enfin, ils se collèrent front contre front.

-Par Merlin, il ne t'est rien arrivé, dit Potter, en reprenant son souffle

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment avez-vous su ?

-Peu importe. Il faut que tu te rapproches des autres mangemorts adultes pour que tu puisses transplaner. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je sais, mais ils sont tous en train de se faire massacrer.

-Non pas tous. Certain sont devant l'église et nous tiennent tête. Va les rejoindre.

-Et toi ? Tu vas encore jouer au Héros ?

Le brun lui sourit avant de dire :

-Avoue que tu aimes ça Malefoy.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes Potter.

Ils se regardèrent et après un dernier baiser, le blond remit son masque et se dirigea vers l'église. Arrivé là-bas, il dut se battre contre un membre de l'Ordre et reçut un sort douloureux au niveau de l'épaule. Un mangemort vint à son secours et le fit transplaner.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago poussa un soupir de frustration. Rien, rien, rien ! Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle ! Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au cours de métamorphose. Il sortit alors de la salle discrètement.

Depuis la bataille à Godric's Hollow le maître était de mauvaise humeur et à chaque fois qu'il le convoquait il avait droit à une séance de Doloris. Était-ce de sa faute si cette foutue salle était pire qu'un grenier « Poubelle » ?

Il savait qu'il était surveillé de près, et pas que par Pucey. Severus s'y était mis aussi. Et cela l'énervait. Car cela voulait dire que le maître ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, il ne vivait pas avec le maître n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme sa mère qui vivait sous le même toit et subissait des humiliations jour après jour.

Oui, pour elle, il devait tenir. Il devait leur montrer que la famille Malefoy n'était pas morte.

Il arriva à la salle du professeur McGonagall lorsque ses camarades de classe y entraient. Il s'installa vers le fond car il voulait faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la Salle sur demande et fut donc surpris de voir Potter s'installer à ses côtés.

-Potter, casse-toi et laisse Zabini s'assoir là, siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Zabini est assis à côté de Ron, aujourd'hui.

Devant son regard rempli de colère, le brun poursuivit :

-J'ai une proposition à te faire Malefoy, et tu as intérêt à l'accepter.

-Alors ce n'est plus une proposition, Potter, c'est un ordre.

- Rejoins-nous.

La plume du blond se cassa. En maudissant son voisin il la répara et déclara en prenant note de ce que disait le professeur :

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'ai déjà dit que cela était trop tard. Je suis marqué.

-Et moi…

-Je suis marqué Potter, et c'est à vie. Même si tu le tues, ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur, je resterai marqué aux yeux de tous et je serai considéré comme un criminel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'as pas tué, Malefoy, tu n'es pas un criminel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Potter ?

Un silence s'installa à leur table.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu as été à l'infirmerie.

-Potter…

-Je vis les tuer !

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtes de jouer au héros, et occupe-toi de toi. Je vais bien…

-Tu ne dors pas, tu as des cernes sous tes yeux, et même si tu les caches je les vois, moi. Ton regard s'est éteint et les seuls moments où je le vois revivre c'est durant nos… moments, Tu ne te pavanes plus dans les couloirs, alors que tu es toujours aussi craint, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre à étudier alors que tu as les meilleures notes de ce château, tu ne souris plus, tu ne manges plus, tu…

-J'ai dis arrêtes !

-Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Pas tant que tu n'accepteras pas ma proposition !

Drago souffla. Il était fatigué. Pourquoi Potter ne comprenait-il pas ? Il sentit la main de Potter sur sa cuisse et l'entendit dire :

-Je ne veux pas te trouver sur le champ de bataille dans le camp adverse, Drago. Je fais le nécessaire pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort, mais je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Potter…

-Tu es mon point faible, Drago. Tant que tu seras à ses côtés, je ne pourrai pas le tuer car il pourra te faire souffrir, et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Je t'en pris, rejoins moi.

-Je ne veux pas être ton point faible… Je veux être ta force… parce que tu es la mienne.

Devant le regard surpris du brun, il s'expliqua :

-Quand je craque ou que je suis au bout du rouleau, il me suffit de passer quelque instant avec toi pour pouvoir me relever et avoir la force d'avancer.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda son amant après un silence.

-De qui tu parles ?

-La personne que Voldemort détient pour faire pression sur toi… Ton point faible, qui est-ce ?

Le blond soupira avant de dire :

-Ma mère.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy hurlait. Depuis combien de temps subissait-il les Doloris du maître ? La douleur était atroce. Forte et atroce. Il ne savait pas s'il allait vivre après ce traitement. Et s'il survivait, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus parler.

La nouvelle était officielle. Sa mère avait disparut. Elle avait réussit à quitter le manoir sous le nez du maître en personne et depuis elle était introuvable.

Le maître avait fait chercher dans tous les domaines qu'avait les Malefoy à travers le monde, mais il n'eut aucun succès. Alors sous la colère, il se déchaînait sur l'héritier de la famille, Drago. Si ce n'était pas le maître, c'était ses sbires qui se déchaînaient sur lui.

Entre insultes, coups et Doloris, il se sentait trahis. Où était sa mère ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ?

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Il crut qu'il allait encore être le souffre-douleur de sa tante mais son cœur se brisa quand il reconnut la voix de son parrain.

-Drago ?

-Toi aussi, Severus, tu viens te soulager de la pression que te donnes tes missions ? demanda-t-il avec une voix remplis de sarcasme, malgré les larmes qui coulaient.

-Ne dis pas des bêtises ! Laisse-moi te regarder…

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda t-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu dois être à l'école demain, Drago. Je suis venue te chercher. Laisse-moi te soigner, je te promets que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Fais-moi confiance.

**OoooOoooO**

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Le visage de Severus lui vint en mémoire. Il devait aller le remercier de l'avoir sortis de cet enfer. Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Sa mère avait réussit à quitter le manoir, le maître n'avait plus de moyen de pression sur lui. Il pouvait arrêter la mission, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui expliquer, il pouvait… Non, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait la marque.

Et peu importe comment se terminerait la guerre, sa vie était fichue. Si Potter réussissait l'exploit de battre le maître, il serait toujours considéré comme un mangemort et finirait sa vie à Azkaban. Et si c'était le maître qui emportait la guerre, il serait considéré comme un lâche et serait relégué au rang d'un elfe de maison.

Oui, sa vie était fichue.

-Drago ?

Il sursauta et se sentit rassuré quand il vit Potter. Il sourit de plus belle quand il constata que celui-ci était en pyjama.

-Potter, tu n'as pas de lit dans ton dortoir ? demanda t-il de sa voix traînante.

-Si, mais j'ai pas mon coussin personnel. Allez laisse-moi une place.

-Alors, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un coussin ?!

Malgré ses soupirs il se poussa et laissa le brun entrer dans le lit. Ce n'était pas évident d'être à deux dans un lit une place, mais il réussit à s'installer : le blond était tout simplement sur le brun !

-Comment ça va ? lui demanda celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je suis dans tes bras, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je suis au courant pour ta mère.

Le blond le regarda surpris.

-Qui te l'a dit ? Seules les mangemorts sont…

-Je l'ai aidé à s'évader, Drago.

-…

-Tu m'as dit que c'était ton point faible. Que c'était pour elle que tu restais auprès de Voldemort. Alors je l'ai ramené auprès de l'Ordre où elle est en sécurité. Tu n'as plus de raison de rester là bas.

-… Elle est en sécurité ? Elle n'est pas prisonnière ? Elle n'est pas…

-Il s'agit de ta mère Drago. Et pour ça, elle est traitée comme une reine, tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire.

-Mais comment tu t'y es pris ? Tu n'es jamais venu au manoir…

-J'ai mes espions là-bas.

-Tu as des espions au sein même des Mangemorts ? Depuis quand ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Drago. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi tu me rejoins.

-…

-Drago ! Répond moi s'il-te plaît !

-La maître m'a chargé de trouver une porte dans la Salle sur Demande et de la réparer. Comme il possède sa porte jumelle, il pourrait alors se servir de celle de « la Salle sur demande pour rentrer dans Poudlard et attaquer le château de l'intérieur.

-Tu veux dire que grâce à ces portes, il pourrait transplaner au sein même de Poudlard ?

-Non seulement lui, mais en plus toute son armée.

-Par Merlin ! Tu as trouvé la porte ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas réparé. Je devais le faire ce week-end…

-Ne t'en fais pas je me charge du reste. Et je vais te venger pour ce que tu as subis quand tu étais là-bas. Pour le moment, je dois aller dans la Salle sur demande. Pucey a dut avoir reçut l'ordre de la réparer.

-Comment tu sais que Pucey est mon binôme ?!

-Je t'ai dis que j'ai mes espions, Drago. J'y vais.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner…

-Non ! Tu es encore faible après tout ce que tu as subit. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais gérer.

En guise de réponse le blond l'embrassa.

**OoooOoooO**

La sonnerie marquant la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna et Drago se leva pour quitter la salle. Il n'avait plus des séquelles de son séjour dans les cachots de son propre manoir. Les potions de Pomfresh étaient de vraies perles ! Il se demandait comment une femme aussi talentueuse qu'elle restait à Poudlard alors qu'elle pouvait occuper un grand poste à Ste Mangouste.

Comme l'avait prédit Potter, Pucey à été découvert dans la Salles sur Demande. Les membres de l'Ordre présents au château s'occupèrent du jeune Serpentard et détruisirent la porte.

Drago se sentait plus libéré. Sa mère se portait bien, il avait put, grâce à Potter, s'entretenir avec elle durant une soirée. Elle se trouvait au 12, square Grimmaurd, à Londres. D'après ce qu'il avait compris cette demeure appartenait à Potter et était soumise au sortilège de Fidélitas et avait pour gardien des Secret Dumbledore lui-même !

Oui sa mère était en sécurité auprès de l'Ordre.

-Malefoy.

Sans se retourner, car il avait reconnu la voix de son amant, il répondit :

-Que me veux-tu Potter ? Je te préviens, j'ai faim, je ne te suis pas pour une partie de jambe à l'air !

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais, il suffit que je te colle à un mur et que je te caresse ton téton droit pour que tu te laisse faire. Et tu seras même le premier à me pousser à aller plus loin !

- Tais-toi ! Nous somme dans un couloir avec plein d'élèves !

Potter rigola et dit :

- Suis-moi. Et je te promets de me tenir tranquille.

-Et où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu verras.

Drago soupira et suivit le brun qui le mena dans la Salle sur Demande.

En reconnaissant la salle, il dit :

-Potter, si c'est pour me plaquer sur un lit, on pouvait aller dans ma chambre !

-N'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

-Pourquoi la Salle sur Demande ?

-Tu m'as fait confiance en me dévoilant ta mission et en me rejoignant, à mon tour de te prouver ma confiance en te présentant mes espions et tout ceux qui m'ont aidé à délivrer ta mère.

-Tes espions ?

-Oui. Et je t'assure tu peux avoir confiance en eux.

-Potter, je ne fais confiance à personne. Personne sauf toi.

Il vit Potter rougir, et n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa.

-Heu… Drago ?

-Mhmm

-Ben… Ils sont tous au courant pour nous…

-Quoi ?!

- Ce sont mes amis, Drago ! Comprends-moi ! Quand je partais en mission avec Dumbledore, ils étaient chargé de veiller sur toi, et…

-Parce que tu m'a fais surveiller ?!

-Jamais je ne t'ai espionné. Il me rassurait c'est tout. Et même malgré ça, dès que je rentrai de mission, tu étais le premier que je venais voir !

-Je suppose qu'il y a Granger et Weasley ?

-Et si on entrait ?

Drago soupira et haussa les épaules. N'avait-il pas décidé de rejoindre le camp de Potter ? Il suivit donc son amant.

Quand il entra dans la salle, celle -ci avait été décorée comme la Grande Salle lors des bals. Les murs était de couleur claire et sur le fond se tenait un buffet où se dressaient des plats qui lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Une musique s'élevait dans l'air mais elle était couverte par le brouhaha des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Les élèves étaient vêtus de leur robe de leur maison et à sa grande surprise, il y avait les quatre maisons de Poudlard réunies.

-Voici les membres de l'AD, lui souffla Potter

-L'AD ?

-L'armée de Dumbledore. Même si on n'est pas sous ses ordres directement. On a choisit ce nom l'an dernier pour contrer Ombrage et depuis c'est resté. Viens suis-moi. On va voir directement ceux qui m'ont aidé à sauver ta mère.

Le blond le suivit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son amant s'arrêta devant un groupe d'élèves de sa maison !

-Vous ?! Mais …

Devant lui se tenait : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et, Théodore Nott.

-Bonsoir Dray ! dit Pansy en lui sautant au cou. Je suis contente de te savoir parmi nous !

-Mais comment… Pourquoi ?...

-Pour faire simple c'est Blaise qui nous a tous motivé, expliqua Nott. Il avait de très bon arguments et finalement aucun d'entre nous ne regrette d'avoir fait ce choix !

Drago regarda Blaise qui haussa les épaules et dit :

-À vrai dire, j'ai pris exemple sur toi. Le fait de sortir avec Potter tout en étant au service du maître… J'ai trouvé ça courageux. Je les ai donc enrôlés !

Le blond lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras avant de déclarer d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

-Merci pour ma mère… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier…

-En nous racontant comment t'as fais pour avoir Potter dans ton lit, dit Pansy en le regardant sévèrement.

Le blond rougit alors que les autres se moquaient de lui.

Plus tard, après avoir été présenté aux membres de l'AD et s'être restauré, il se retrouva à danser dans les bras de son amant.

Il était bien là.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait. Il avait trouvé sa place et son futur n'était fichu. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour lui rappeler ce que son père avait fait, mais il n'était pas son Lucius. Il était Drago Malefoy. Et, foi de Merlin, un jour son nom serait respecté et aimé. Comme avant et voir même plus.

Quand la guerre sera finit, car il avait confiance en son amant quand celui-ci disait qu'il allait tuer le maître, il ira sur la tombe de la famille Watson. Cela ne les ramènerait pas à la vie, mais au moins en allant les voir régulièrement, il espérait que là où ils sont, ils lui pardonneront.

-Drago ? lui murmura son amant.

-Mhm ?

-Et si on annonçait au monde entier que tu m'appartiens ?

Le bond le regarda et dit avec un sourire :

-Avoue que tu aimerais ça, Potter.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes, Malefoy.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions, et je vous dis à bientôt, je dois retourner à "L'Héritier"!**

**Bises, Donnaqueenly.**


End file.
